Tiger Trap
by blinkanator
Summary: Blaine takes a job to help out with some financial problems.  Rated M for some sexual content, no smut though!


_I really wish I had an explination for where this came from. So this is all based in the future, where Blaine and Kurt are living together and sharing finances and such. ENJOY! No idea what the title will be at this point, but I've been trying to name this for a day and a half. So it probably will suck.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"BLAINE ANDERSON GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Blaine glanced up from his phone and signed. Kurt never called him by his full name unless he had done something really wrong. Like the time he'd taken everything out of the washer, and tossed it all into the dryer. He'd ruined four of Kurt's shirts that day.

Or the time he tried to make a delicious dinner for the two of them on their anniversary and ended up with entirely too much spice, and a little too much charcoal than Kurt had wanted.

Blaine tried to think back to what he'd done when he came home as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd come home, changed his clothes and carefully placed them in the laundry basket. Then he'd come downstairs and opened the windows to air the house out, like Kurt had asked, and then he-

"Oh shit."

Blaine walked into the room. "Kurt, I am so sorry. I just...I was really hungry, and remember that time you made the chicken and it was so good you didn't even put the pan to soak before we started eating? Well that's how good the grilled cheese smelt. And as long as I clean it up, everything's fine." He glanced over at the stove and noticed the pan was gone.

Kurt shook his head and threw an envelope down on the table. "Its not the pan. I don't care about the pan. Just...read that." He leaned against the counter, looking at Blaine as he picked up the envelope and read it.

"I...I don't understand."

Kurt sighed. "Its really confusing, but basically...we're broke. And apparently have been for a while."

"But...how? We both keep track of everything. I mean, you more than me...but-" he looked at Kurt and sighed. "Kurt, I am so, so sorry. I'll...fuck I don't even know. I'll sing for money on the street."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you're not singing for spare change. We just need to cut down on our expenses. Like instead of buying coffee every morning, now we'll just...make it here and get travel mugs or something. And we'll cook more, and eat out less. And as much as this pains me, we'll cut each other's hair. We can do this."

* * *

><p>That was three months ago.<p>

Now, things hadn't gotten worse money wise, things were doing a lot better actually. Blaine had found himself a bartending job, which was bringing in a fair paycheque, and a more than fair amount of tips.

But now something else was wrong.

Kurt worked from 9am to 5pm. Blaine was currently working 9pm to 5am. Not exactly hours that allowed for a lot of cuddling on the couch, which was something they both loved. And this job was changing Blaine. He was dressing more provocatively (he said it brought in more tips) and he was always too sore from carrying things to have sex.

And they were fighting. Kurt didn't like not seeing Blaine, but Blaine knew it had to be done. He wasn't about to go crawling back to his parents for money unless he had no other options, and this was an option. Once he's proven himself at work, they get some time off, and he can take Kurt out to a nice dinner and it'll be wonderful.

Well, it would have been. If Kurt hadn't ruined it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kurt, I'm off to the bar!"<p>

Kurt walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a can of diet coke in the other. He was wearing his regular nightly outfit of loose fitting pants and a night shirt. "Okay, have a good night at work."

Blaine smiled. "I'll try." He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek, causing Kurt to flinch. It used to be a kiss on the lips.

Blaine waved and left the apartment.

It took all of five minutes for Kurt to ditch the popcorn and diet coke and change into an outfit of tight black jeans and one of Blaine's black work shirts. And he was out the door.

He'd never been to this bar, but he knew where it was. Kind of. It was called "Tiger Trap", and it wasn't a far walk. He scurried down the sidewalk towards the street. And then he spotted Blaine, going in the opposite direction. Kurt kept his distance, he even crossed the street so Blaine wouldn't figure him out.

He followed him all the way to Caesar's. A fairly well known strip club in the city. Caesar's. Either Blaine wasn't going to work tonight, or he was seriously lying about his job.

Kurt entered the club and went straight for the bar, and the bartender that wasn't Blaine.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I get a rum and diet coke?"

The bartender nodded and threw one together quickly. Kurt put the money down on the counter and took a sip before looking up at the bartender again. "This is gonna sound weird, but does a guy named Blaine Anderson work here?"

The bartender shook his head. "Are you sure that's the name? A lot of the dancers use alternative names just in case anyone gets a little too obsessed."

Kurt shrugged. "I followed my boyfriend here. He told me that he was the bartender."

The bartender shrugged. "Not here, try upstairs though. That's where the guys dance."

Kurt nodded and went up the stairs by the entrance. The club upstairs wasn't as full as downstairs, but the turn out wasn't bad. There wasn't a single guy in the room, only what appeared to be two very happy bachelorette parties.

Kurt took a seat by the stage after having a look at the bartender. Maybe if Blaine were a janitor here, and Kurt dropped his drink, he'd have to come out and clean it. He contemplated that for a while before hearing the music start. All the women started cheering, and Kurt stood and began walking back to the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to see some man shake his penis all around the room.

But then two things happened.

A man stepped onto the stage wearing a mascot uniform, and "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" began playing.

Two things that only one man would agree to.

Kurt made his way back towards the stage and watched as the gigangic bird took off layers of his costume.

The basketball jersey of the bird flew through the air towards the table of women in the corner, who all screamed.

He pulled a string on the front of the bird suit, which opened an opening in the back to show off his firm ass, which was now only covered by a fire engine red speedo of sorts.

A few minutes later, he was completely free of the bird suit and hoisting himself up onto the pole, in a way Kurt didn't know was possible. Clearly the women at the back table were just as impressed, because they started cheering him on and running towards the stage to throw money at his feet.

He slid down the pole, rather gracefully, and flaunted his pouty face while turned to shake his money maker when he spotted Kurt sitting off to the side. Their eyes met for a moment before Blaine continued his routine. He had to. Stopping mid routine for anything other than death, or to do something special for an audience member would get you fired, and he needed this job.

Once the routine was done, he grabbed the cash off the stage and went back to get changed into his regular clothes. His boss stopped him. "You've been requested for a lap dance."

Blaine sighed. "Can't one of the other guys do it?"

He shook his head. "Not when you've been specially requested. I won't even take my cut of it this time. With the amount of cash you brought in last week, you can do this for yourself."

Blaine nodded and took the outfit his boss handed him. A red thong, suspenders and a fire hat. He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed before walking off towards the VIP section, where the lap dances were to take place. The entire room was lined with couches along the walls, and low lighting to set the mood.

Blaine walked into the room and over to the only person in the room. He was a foot away before he looked up and realized who it was.

"Kurt..."

Kurt looked up from his drink. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Firefighter. Is there a problem?" He winked. Kurt had never mentioned it before, but firefighters were kind of really hot. Something about the way they handled their hoses.

Blaine shook his head. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"

Kurt nodded. "I paid good money for this lap dance, and I intend to leave satisfied."

Blaine took a deep breath. He'd stripped for Kurt before, even given him a lap dance, but that was always at home. And he'd always been wearing his own clothes. Not a fire hat and suspenders, and now he was really nervous, and self concious.

He strattled Kurt and begun his lap dance. It wasn't really a dance, it was more of just...rubbing his body all over Kurt's.

Now, there were some rules when it came to lap dances that you simply were not allowed to break. The dancee was not to remove any clothing of their own, there is to be no kissing, and there is to be no actual intercourse. Other than that, anything's fine.

Well, 5 minutes into the lap dance, Kurt was half naked and Blaine's tongue was down his throat, and the way things were progressing, that third rule was about to be broken as well.

While they were...breaking the rule, Blaine's boss was on his way upstairs to give Blaine his share of the tips for the evening, and long story short, Blaine was no longer employed by the strip club, nor were he or Kurt welcome there anymore.

* * *

><p>"So, why the strip club?"<p>

Blaine smiled. "They were hiring, they didn't need a lot of experience, and the pay was amazing."

"What I don't understand is how you weren't bringing in more money."

"Well, I knew I couldn't work 7 days a week there, bringing in that much money and have you not ask questions. So I actually got another job at Tiger Trap working as a bartender there, which paid next to nothing, and then it all evened out."

Kurt nodded and leaned against his shoulder. They were laying in bed now, staring at the ceiling. "What about earlier this evening?"

Blaine looked at him. "What about earlier?"

Kurt sighed. "When you left. You kissed my cheek. You never do that."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt, I kiss you on the cheek all the time when I haven't shaved in a few days. I know you aren't a huge fan of the scruff."

"So it was all in my head?"

Blaine smiled and kissed his hair. "It was all in your head."

* * *

><p><em>I know the whole mascot thing was a little weird, but I was watching One Tree Hill, and yeah. And I blame Kurt's attraction to firefighters on my attraction to firefightersany man in uniform._


End file.
